Agent Missouri
by Gipsydanger04
Summary: This is agent Missouri's life with the reds and blues after an incident with Grif she wakes up in the infirmary with a bullet wound.
1. Awakining

Missouri woke up in the infirmary, she sat up and felt a shooting pain through her abdomen she cringed and saw figures in the room. Her vision was blurry she saw the light and it hurt her eyes she blinked multiple times and her vison cleared up and she saw the reds and blues in the room leaning closer to see if she was really awake.

" A-Are you awake Maze?" Wash asked getting closer. Missouri looked at him.

" Wha- What happened?" She asked sitting up even more.

" You've been in a coma." Simmons said worriedly. Missouri's eyes widened

" WHAT HOW LONG WAS I OUT?" They all looked down. It was silent until York piped up.

" You've been out for two months maze." York said grabbing her hands.

" WHA- NO!" She said trying to get out of bed, she managed to get out of the beds and take a few steps until her legs wobbled and she fell in Tuckers arms.

" Bow chicka bow wow."

" I-I missed you too tucker." She said smiling. She looked around the room and saw everybody except Grif. " Hey where's Grif?" She asked perking up. Tucker looked at her then at the others. They all gave a nod and Tucker sighed

" He well accidently shot you and saved you." Tucker said laying her back down on the bed and stepping away after earning himself a glare from Wash. " You really don't remember?"

" No No I remember."

" He shot you and by the time we got there we thought you bled out he carried you back and started to panic he went to his room about the time we started surgery and he barley comes out to eat." He said lifting up her shirt to see how her wound. She kicked him in the jaw line and he stumbled back.

" OW! We needed to check your wound." Wash said rubbing his jaw. Missouri put her hands over her mouth.

" OH MY GOSH WASH I'M SO SORRY I DIDNT KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" She said getting out of bed and stumbling over to him. She took his helmet off and rubbed his jaw line gently, he eased a little and lifted her shirt to see that the wound was partially healed. It was close to her breast it was under them that's why she kicked wash she thought he was trying to look at her breast.

" Its okay maze. Do you want to see Grif?" He asked taking her hand. She nodded and let Wash lead the way to Grif's room. They all stopped at the door and told her to knock and when she did they all ran except wash that was holding her up grif came to the door and opened it and his eyes widened.

" M-MAZE?!" He asked hugging her.

" Yeah, its me careful." She weezed

" Oh sorry I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY!" Grif said smiling widely he was thinner than normal. Missouri looked at him and smiled.

" I'm Glad I'm okay too I really wanted to go swimming again." She said smiling. Grif laughed and blushed then saw the bruise on Washes jaw.

" Whoa, Wash, what happened?"

" She kicked me when I looked at her wound." He said smiling. Grif chuckled and looked back at Missouri.

Would you like to go get something to eat?" She asked raising a brow. Grif smiled.

" Took the words right out of my mouth." He said smiling he started to help Wash carry her into the kitchen.

" Am I that heavy?" She asked being the smaller one of the group.

" No, we just like helping." They said in unison glaring at one another

" Okay, You can put me down now I can stand to cook." They nodded and she instantly went to work. Grif went and sat at the table and started to talk to Wash. ' I'm glad they're not mad at each other!' She thought as she cooked some eggs, bacon, biscuits, and sausage.

" You guys want an omelet?" They both said yes and continued to talk.

" Hey Washy can you go get the others and ask them what they want?"

" Sure Maze." He said walking down the hall. Grif looked over at Missouri she was busy taking biscuits out of the oven, she set them on the counter and put the eggs on the stove along with the bacon while that was cooking she went into the refrigerator and set out the sausage. Grif walked into the kitchen and stood out of her way and started to speak.

" Uhh- m-maze?

" Yes Grif?" She asked putting an omelet on a plate. He began to get nervous.

" I-i'm sorry-"

" I forgive you Grif I know you were trying to protect me so don't sweat it! its just a tiny battle scar right?" She asked flipping the bacon. The others came in and sat down then looked at the two in the kitchen. They all smiled.

" They have a lot of catching up to do." Church said smiling as she came in and gave everybody their plates.

" THANK YOU MAZE!" They all said in unison then they looked at me.

" You don't have a plate kind lady Maze." Caboose said concerned. Missouri nodded

" I'm not hungry but I'll eat with yall though." She said getting up and going into the kitchen. She came back with a plate then the men watched her sit down then they dug in she ate with her friends laughing and talking they finished their breakfast and she took the plates to the kitchen Grif and Wash helped put them in the sink. She thanked them and they nodded she told them the could go The nodded and left her in the kitchen all by her self. She started to clean up the kitchen while the rest of the men had went to their rooms to take a nap she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her slender waist, she froze

" _I missed you."_


	2. Pool Party

She shuttered at the male voice she jerked slightly before turning around to see Wash.

" Wha-what are you doing? I thought you went to bed." She stammered trying to back away but hitting the sink. Wash smiled

" I did but, I couldn't stop thinking about you so, I decided to help with the kitchen." He said getting closer Missouri blushed and looked down.

" O-okay, but don't wear yourself out Washy."

" I should be saying that to you." He said hugging her. " I really missed you Maze." She smiled as she was lifted off the ground in Washes bear hug.

" I-I missed you too Washy." Wash put her down and walked over to the sink and began to fill it. She turned around and started to rinse and dry. Wash laughed as Missouri got sprayed by the cold water she shot him a playful glare and he quickly looked away continuing to wash dishes.

" Hey," He said putting a dish in her sink.

" Hm?" She hummed as she rinsed and dried, there was a silence.

" You want to go swimming?" Wash asked quickly. Missouri looked at him and smiled.

" Sure, I would love that but, lets get this done first okay?"

" Yes Ma'am." He said in such a Wash way she smiled even wider and whipped off the counters. By time they were done everyone was awake and very noisy. She smiled at Caboose and Churches bickering. She missed this so much she didn't know how she would live without them all she loved everything about them their kindness their humor their looks wait... looks? She was interrupted from her thoughts by Sarge throwing Grif

" Sarge no throwing Grif!"

" Sorry Maze!" Sarge said smirking Missouri glared at him then she remembered swimming. She went into the room with the men and stood there looking at them. The men stopped and looked at her.

" Uh, whats wrong Maze?" York asked ruffling North's hair. She stood there and a smile lit up her face.

" WHO WANTTS TO GO SWIMMING WITH ME?" The men cheered and changed into their swimming trunks Missouri changed into a bikini and lead the way. Grif knew where they were going and he brought weapons Wash put a hand on his shoulder.

" Try to aim at the animal this time." He said walking away Grif scowled at him and mumbled then followed with the weapons. When they got there they all hesitated to go in Missouri stopped and looked at them.

" Well, are you coming?" She asked walking the rest of the way then there it was the same thing from two months ago. It was a huge lake with sand around it and a forest on the far side. She smiled and jumped in the men watched as she came up smiling, she then started to swim around she looked at the men with towels and smiled

" The waters fine come on in!" She said diving the men looked at each other and smiled then nodded they ran and jumped into the water they all came up at the same time, smiling Missouri looked around and saw Grif at the entrance. She got out of the water and started to walk over, the men were to busy to notice so she kept walking and grabbed his face gently and made him look at her he didn't bother to fight.

" Whats wrong Grif?" Grif looked down

" This is where..."

" I know its okay, we have to be strong now, lets go have some fun." Grif looked up at her and smiled then took her hand and ran to the water and jumped in Grif stayed under as Missouri popped up Grif then picked her up out of the water they laughed and starred at each other then Grif blushed and set her down in the water

" KIND LADY MAZE!" Caboose called Missouri smiled

" Yes, caboose?"

" You want to play a game?"

" Sure!"

" Lets play water hide and seek! (Marco polo)"

" Okay how dose that sound you guys?" They all nodded Caboose closed his eyes

" Marco!"

" Polo!" Tucker said diving.

" Marco!" Caboose called.

" Polo!" Church yelled diving along side Missouri, Missouri came up and looked at Caboose.

" Marco!" Caboose called again.

" Pol- AHH!" Missouri laughed as Church put her on his shoulders. Sarge picked up Grif and threw him he screamed as he hit the water and he popped laughing. York jumped on Washes shoulders and Wash stumbled Missouri was close by and she caught York before he fell face first in the shallow end he looked at her and blushed.

" Thanks Maze!" He beamed. Missouri nodded then Tucker pounced on Missouri making Church fall back Tucker looked at Missouri lovingly Missouri blushed as Tucker go closer to her face she pushed away and smiled swimming to the surface. Tucker popped up and splashed Missouri she splashed him back then dived swimming towards the deeper end of the lake in hope of not getting splashed again. She popped up next to Simmons he started to blush madly and stared at her.

" HI!" She beamed. Simmons blushed even more.

" H-Hi." He said waving slightly and face redder than Sarges armor. She smiled widely and dived again seeing Tucker coming up for air, swimming as fast as she could, which let me tell you was pretty fast. She surfaced next to Caboose he smiled and hugged her tightly

" I missed you kind lady Maze!" She closed her eyes and smiled she would've hugged him back if her arms were free.

" I missed you too Caboose." Caboose smiled and hugged her tighter.

" Caboose.. I ... can't... BREATH!" She wheezed caboose smiled and let her go she allowed her self to sink in the water then swimming again when she popped up she relaxed for a second she then realized she was in between Grif and Wash. She blushed as they leaned closer they connected their hands under her butt to hold her up so she wouldn't have to trek water. Tucker grabbed her foot she screamed as she was pulled under she then realized it was Tucker he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until her hands were against his chest she blushed as he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and he broke off she looked at him stunned he then took her to the surface. She gasped and coughed then she curled up in tuckers arms Tucker smiled perverted smile wash caught this and took Missouri from Tuckers arms he didn't want anything to happen to her.

He took her out of the water and into the base. He walked to his room and walked in closing the door behind him he put her down and she started to shiver he took out a towel, that was black and yellow, and gave it too her she started to dry off with wash doing the same. After she was mostly dry she looked at the black and yellow towel and smiled this was her home towns collage foot ball teams colors. She looked up at Wash and smiled he looked down at her and smiled through his helmet. He took both towels and hung them up on doors Missouri watched silently as he sat back down on his bed.

" I need to go to my room and change." She said looking down noticing her abdomen was bleeding, Wash looked up and saw the blood he ran and got some clothe and held it on her abdomen, she put her hand over his and he slid his hand letting her tend to it.

" That's fine." He said sitting back on the bed and looking down again. She starred and stepped out of the room and started to walk to her room. She looked down at her abdomen the bleeding had stopped she closed her eyes and sighed a sigh of relief she then bumped into something and it almost knocked her over until it grabbed her and helped her regain her balance after she did it didn't let go of her wrist it pulled her to its chest it was Tucker?

" T-T-TUCKER WHA-WHAT ARE YOU-" She was cut off by Tucker kissing her she broke off. " T-TUCKER N-" Tucker pushed her up against a wall and hovered over her. She looked up at him shaking he smiled another perverted smile and reached to undo her bra he started to untie it and it fell on the floor. She crossed her arms to cover up her breast Tucker smiled and kissed her neck she squeezed her eyes shut and shivered. Tucker smiled against her neck and chuckled slightly.

" Don't be so scared Maze, I'm not going to hurt you." He said pushing her into her room and shutting the door. He pushed her against another wall and took her bikini bottoms off and laid her on the bed. She started to cry softly because she knew what was going to happen next she closed her eyes and waited for the pain but, it never came. She didn't feel Tuckers body on top of hers anymore she curled up and looked up it was Washington. She sniffed and looked over the edge of the bed to see Tucker moaning in pain she looked back at Wash and she cried some more, Wash got in her closet and got her a bra and underwear she put them on and Wash held her.

" Shhh, he cant hurt you now." She cried into his chest and he held her tighter. Wash looked at Tucker and scowled. " Don't you ever touch her again." She nudged into his chest and her crying let up a bit.

" Never l-leave me a-alone." She sniffed as Wash picked her up and took her to his room. She looked around and smiled as Wash gave her a tank top and tight shorts from her closet. The tank top was yellow with black trims and the shorts were matching. She quickly put them on and sat down next to Wash on his bed shaking.

" I promise." She looked at him confused.

" Promise what?" He looked at her

" Never to leave you alone again." She looked at him and laid her head on his shoulder. He laid her down on his bed and tucked her in he started to walk to his spare room.

" Wash?" He stopped and turned around.

" Yes Maze?"

" Can you stay with me?" She asked tiredly. He looked at her and nodded.

" Sure maze." He said walking back over and climbing into the bed and getting comfortable Missouri felt strong warm arms wrap around her waist. She turned over in his arms and curled up in his chest and nudged. Wash smiled and started to doze off.

" I love you." She whispered not thinking about what she just said. Washes eyes widened he looked at her.

" I love you too Maze."


	3. Not Leaving You

Missouri sat in her new room bored. She was soooooo bored the others had went on a scouting trip and she was told to stay here. She heard the door close it was Church he started to walk by her room.

" Church." Church stopped and stood in the door way.

" What." He asked a bit annoyed

" I'M SO BORED!"

" Not my problem." He said shrugging his shoulders. Missouri threw a pillow at him

" Arse." He threw the pillow back at her she picked it up and threw it at him again, he caught the pillow and came into the room whacking her with it, she grabbed another pillow and started to whack him with it. That's how _The Pillow War_ started.

 ** _A Few Hours Later._**

Missouri sat down with her book and started to read it, again, since the people were late with her books, they were always late with her books. Wash sat down beside her with a beer and turned on the TV she looked at him and cressed the page she was on and left the room, that crushed Wash and he started to watch Grif ball she came back in with a beer as well and sat next to him he smiled under his helmet and watched the game with a curled up Missouri. He looked at her and pulled her closer. She drank her beer and watched the game paying no mind to Wash, Church peeked around the corner and sneaked up on Maze. She put her beer down and her AI showed up.

" What are you doing out Clair?"

" I have came to warn you about the incoming attack." The female AI said as Wash tilted his head.

" What attack?" He asked getting closer Church hit Missouri with a pillow. Missouri huffed.

" That attack." She said looking back at Church.

" HA! I WIN I GOT LAST HIT!"

" OH, its still not over Church." She said smirking

" Wait Wha-" And from out of no where she pulled out a giant pillow and started whacking him with it continually with out ending, until her arms gave out. He fell on the floor laughing and gave her a fist bump.

" Nice come back."

" Nice ambush." She said smiling.

" Thx." He said getting up and walking out of the room. She sat back down next to Wash.

" What was that all about?" He asked taking a drink of beer. Missouri smiled.

" Pillow war." She simply said Wash smiled under his helmet. " Wash you're smiling!" She said excitedly Wash looked at her.

" What no! I wasn't I'm going on a mission I'll see you later." He said getting up and walking out side ( They had their armor on) Missouri looked down and took their beer to the kitchen.

 ** _An Hour Later_**

Missouri was standing outside the base and Caboose ran up.

" MAZE! MAZE! have you seen Washington?" He asked

" Not for a bit no." She said walking towards him. " Why, do you need him?"

" I made him some cookies and I cant find him."

" I'll find him for ya Caboose." She said with a smile on her face Caboose hugged her.

" Thank you kind lady Maze." Missouri nodded.

" Clair."

" Yes Agent Missouri."

" Wash has went missing I need to find him."

" Already on it." Clair said making the world around her blue and yellow dots appeared. She loved working with Clair she made her senses ten times better. She continued to follow the tracks of yellow it lead out to the forest, the tracks went into the creek she jumped in and shuttered. She continued to follow the tracks until she heard a gun cock.

" W-Wash?" She asked hesitantly Wash put his gun down.

" Sorry Missouri." He said sitting on a rock staring at the creek

" Thanks Clair. Caboose sent me here to find you he made you some cookies." She said sitting next to him and looked at him the world went from blue to its normal colors Wash just grunted. She looked down then saw Washes hand and grabbed it then looked away. He looked at her hand then back at the creek she could tell something was wrong it was as if he was crying on the inside.

" Missouri permission to hug." She snapped to attention.

" Permission Granted." He tugged on her hand and pulled her into an embrace . After the hug she looked into his visor.

" I'm sorry."

" Wash don't be sorry, just know that you have somebody to talk to when you need." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Wash looked at the hand then back at her.

" I-I'm sorry I just-" He said walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist she froze and allowed him to pull her over against his chest. Wash set his chin on top of her head as if his head was too heavy Missouri tilted her head slightly.

" Wash I-"

" Missouri can I talk to you now?"

" Sure Wash whatever you need."

" You know I'm good with hiding my feelings,"

" Yes Wash I know."

" But I cant hide my feelings for you." He said squeezing a little tighter. She knew what he was trying to say he just couldn't put it into words. She smiled to her self and Clair popped up.

" Agent Missouri your body temperature has rose." Missouri looked at her AI. " This indicates that you're around someone you care about." There was a silence Clair then looked at Wash then back at Missouri. " Oh." She quickly said disappearing. Missouri giggled at her AI " Its not funny Maze."

" * Giggles* It was too!" She said giggling some more The AI popped out again.

" Was not."

" Was too should have saw your face." She said smirking. Wash chuckled quietly Missouri felt the rumble from his chuckle through her back she smiled for she knew that he was truly happy.

" Oh, and I bet this is funny too." The AI disappeared. Wash raised a brow with his head still on top of hers. Missouri gasped.

" CLAIR! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Clair busted out laughing.

" Yeah it is."

" NO ITS NOT THATS JUST EMBARRASSING!" The AI starred at her

" Well, I find it quite humorous!" She said laughing again.

" Okay that's enough Clair." Clair disappeared laughing. She had forgotten wash was still holding her until he squeezed slightly her body tensed the relaxed a little bit. She turned around in his arms and hugged him burying her head in his chest and nudging slightly. Wash felt her nudge and he hugged her tighter pulling her closer. They were quiet as they were embracing once again. She looked up at Wash " We need to get home before the others start to worry." Wash nodded and got his gun, they walked side by side and stopped at the top of the hill they were on, and looked down it wasn't very steep but you could see the base from there. Her hand touched Washes and he flicked his wrist and grabbed her hand pulling her closer. Wash looked down.

" Missouri permission to kiss." Missouri looked at him stunned that Washington the freelancer was asking her to kiss him.

" Permission Granted." Wash turned to her and took his helmet off, she blushed as he took hers off revealing darkened skin, her poof fell to her shoulders, and she looked into washes dark blue eyes. He looked into her brown eyes and as he got closer he noticed her face was redder than Sarges armor, he pressed his lips against hers and her eyes widened then she fluttered them shut and leaned into it wrapping her arms around his neck, he put his hands on her hips and brought her closer he broke off and starred into her brown orbs, they sparkled off the setting sun, she starred at him amazed ' does he really want me this close to him?' she thought as she retrieved her helmet from Wash she starred into his visor. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the base. When they got there caboose greeted them with a hug and offered them cookies they both took one thanked him and ate it.

Missouri went to her shared room with wash and stripped her armor off, she was out before she even hit the pillow Wash walked in slowly taking off his armor he took off his last piece of armor and climbed in the bed Missouri was in, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, she rolled over in his arms and curled up towards the source of heat.

" I'm never leaving you alone." She smiled and nudged against his chest, Wash smiled and kissed her forehead and fell asleep. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep knowing that she was safe in his arms.


	4. Breakfast!

Missouri woke up in Washes arms.

" Wash wake up."

" No."

" Wash."

" No."

" Wash come on you have to get up!"

" NO." He said squeezing her tighter

" Fine."

" Thank you." He said nuzzling. She face palmed today was going to be a long day. Missouri squirmed to get out of his grip only to be squeezed tighter. She huffed and stayed still it was one of _them_ mornings where Wash doesn't want to get up. ' _Great I need to make breakfast and I'm cuddling with Wash though it ain't all that bad.'_ She thought turning to face Wash. ' I _f this doesn't wake him up then I don't know what will.' S_ he thought grabbing his face and kissing him and sure enough his grip loosened and he leaned into it after the kiss he opened his eyes to see Missouri starring at him lovingly. He smiled at the look her eyes widened she saw Wash smiling at her she returned the smile.

" Good morning Washy." Wash looked at her ' _Did she just really call me Washy?'_

" Good morning Maze." He said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and realized he had got into Missouri's bed last night he widened his eyes and looked at Maze. " Did I sleep in your bed last night?!"

" Yes, you said something about not leaving me alone." She said getting out of bed Wash face palmed. " Now get up I have to go make breakfast I'm making waffles." She said walking to the bathroom to brush her hair Wash sat up and looked at her.

" I want to go back to sleep." He said sternly. She looked at him and set her brush on the sink and started to walk towards him.

" Why do you not feel good?" She asked putting her lips on his forehead. " You're running a fever Wash, go ahead and go back to sleep I'll wake you up when its time to eat." She said walking to the bathroom and continuing to brush her hair

" No I cant leave you alone." She walked back over to him.

" Wash I'll be okay you need some rest." She said laying him down. " Now stay here and get some rest Washy." She said kissing him then covering him up" I'll be right back with your breakfast okay?" Wash nodded as he dozed off. She smiled he was cute when he slept, without the nightmares, but he looked peaceful. She nodded and walked out closing the door quietly she bumped into North " I'm so sorry I-"

" Its okay Maze, um do you want to hang out sometime?"

" Sure but, Wash is sick and I need to make breakfast you coming?" North nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

" Can I help?" Missouri looked at him

" Why do you ask?" She asked getting out waffles. North scratched the back of his neck.

" Because I want to help." Missouri smiled.

" Okay tell you what, you can do is go ask the guys how they want their eggs okay?" North smiled and saluted.

" Yes, Ma'am!" He said running off smiling that big goofy smile. Missouri giggled to herself then got the eggs out setting them on the stove she felt arms wrap around her waist then her feet were off the ground and she couldn't move her arms. Was she.. YEP. She was in a bear hug. Caboose nuzzled against her neck

" Good morning kind lady Maze!" Caboose said squeezing tighter Missouri smiled

" Good morning Caboose." She said enjoying his hug. Caboose set her down.

" What are you making?"

" Waffles, eggs, and bacon."

" I WANT TO HELP!" He said getting closer to Missouri, she raised a brow

" Okay Caboose you can help by setting up the table." Caboose smiled then ran to the table. Missouri nodded and went to cook the bacon some one tapped on her shoulder she whirled around to find North with a piece of paper and a pen on the back of his ear.

" Church wants his whole along with Grif, Sarge, Donut, and Tucker. York wants his scrambled along with Caboose and Flowers."

" And what about you?"

" I want mine whole too!" He said with another one of his famous goofy grins. She smiled then it faded and she looked down.

" I wish South, Carolina, and Tex were here." She sniffed. North hugged her

" I know I wish they were too maybe not Tex but its okay." Missouri giggled and hugged him back. " But I would never leave you." He said nuzzling her eyes widened and filled with tears. She hugged North tighter and tears slipped from her eyes.

" I-I just wish I could have done something t-to s-save them." She wailed North hugged her even tighter.

" It wasn't your fault-"

" Yes it was I killed them trying to protect them and each one died more tragic than the other so it was my fault and-"

" Missouri it was not your fault, you are the one that tried to protect them, not hurt them I'm sure they understood." Missouri's eyes widened

" That's hard to believe North." That's when the little trouble maker Clair popped up

" Missouri is there something wrong?"

" No Clair." Missouri lied

" You're lying Agent Missouri."

" Nothings wrong Clair." Missouri said sternly. Clair looked at North then at her.

" Did this man make you cry?"

" What no I-"

" Cause if he did you know what I'm about to do."

" What is she going to do?"

" Oh Clair please don't."

" I'm going to."

" Don't."

" I will."

" You wont."

" Already DOING IT!" She yelled.

" CLAIR!" Missouri warned.

 _ZAP_

Missouri looked at North who was groaning in pain on the floor.

" CLAIR WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

" He made you cry!"

" I made myself cry."

" Oh ... I'm not sorry."

" Clair apologize."

" No."

" Clair."

" Fine. I'm Not sorry for Tazing you in the area I did you deserved it anyway." With that the AI disappeared. Missouri shook her head.

" I'm Sorry for my AI's actions-" Clair popped up again.

" No regrets!" She disappeared. Missouri rolled her eyes.

" I'm sure it wont happen again." Clair popped up again.

" Oh it will." She disappeared again Missouri rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

" I wont let it happen." she said helping him up.

" Th-" Clair popped up again

" Still not sorry." Then she disappeared they looked at her shoulder waiting for the AI to pop up again and after a long silence they went back to doing what they were doing.

" Thank you."

" So how's Theta?"

" How about you ask him." Theta popped up

" Yes North Dakota?"

" Hi Theta." Missouri said as she flipped the bacon.

" Missouri! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Theta said playfully.

" Its very nice to see you how you been holding up."

" Well if you really want to know." Missouri raised and eyebrow to continue. " Been running some test and North has pasted all of them successfully."

" That's great!"

" So how's Clair?"

" Well, she just got done tazing North."

" You think she wants to talk to me?"

" Let me ask her. Clair its Theta-" before she could even finish her sentence she was out.

" HHIIIIIEEEEE Theta!" Clair said making her hands into fist and resting her head on them. Theta smiled

" Hi Clair!" Theta said giving the AI a hug Clair blushed at his sudden actions then smiled and hugged back. They started talking and wondered off to the corner of the kitchen.

" They have a lot of catching up to do." North smiled and helped with the waffles.

" Thank you for helping North I really appreciate it." Missouri had finished everything and helped North with the waffles.

" Maze the table is done!" Caboose said happily.

" Good job Caboose. Now you can get the others for breakfast."

" Okay!" And with that Caboose ran off. Missouri smiled and started buttering the last of the waffles they made. The men sat at the dining room table, North and Missouri started handing out plates the food was still steaming. They smiled and dug in she nodded and went to Washes room.

" Wash?"

" Yeah?"

" You hungry?"

" YES." Missouri walked in and gave him his plate.

" I'll be back with your orange juice." She turned around and started to walk away

" Maze." She stopped and looked back at him.

" Thank you for everything." Missouri smiled at him and walked out of the room with a smile and a blush across her face.


End file.
